Te quiero a mi lado
by veroescritora18
Summary: Bianca siempre ha sido una chica con las ideas claras, esta enamorada de la música coreana y sobretodo de Taemin , el menor del grupo SHINee. Que destino la deparará cuando le conozca y tenga que viajar a Corea con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Noticia **_

Mis amigos siempre han sabido la locura que siento por la música asiática, sobretodo la coreana, con buenos ritmos y tan llena de colores llamativos y vivos que me hacían moverme locamente al ritmo de su música. Pero solo había un grupo que destacaba por encima de todos y eso que había una interminable lista de grupos que me encantaban.

Ellos eran SHINee. Y en especial me traía loca el menor del grupo de cinco chicos. Taemin. Sobretodo después de verlo en su último videoclip, Lucifer, con esa melena o mas bien extensiones que le habían puesto para el video y que , desgraciadamente para mí, se la había quitado una semana después. No hacía nada más que estar pendiente de todo lo que acontecía en el grupo. Sólo había una página en la que miraba siempre ya que , después de haber estado mirando varias , era la que mejor informaba sobre ellos.

Doramaniacas se había quedado marcada de por vida en mi buscador. Así descubrí una noticia que me trajo loca haciendo que dara gritos y chillidos por toda mi casa. No podía creerme lo que estaba leyendo en la página que era lo siguiente:

**Un comunicado por parte de SM **(que era la productora de mayoritariamente todos los grupos que tenían fama)** nos ha hecho llegar un correo , con el próximo boletín de conciertos y noticias de sus grupos. Y he ahí , la sorpresa tan grata que nos hemos llevado , cuando hemos leído , que , el grupo conocido como SHINee , va a hacer una gira Europa , y que también se dejarán caer por España , para dar un concierto en Madrid. Enhorabuena a las fans españolas , porque , seguramente , sea un acontecimiento que mueva a miles de personas hacía el país y la Olla Halyu se extienda por Occidente. Sin mas se despide una que , ahora mismo , se va a una agencia de viajes, a reservar el vuelo. **

Releí la noticia durante lo que me parecieron horas. Cuando decidí que iba a ir , salí de mi cuarto escopetada , bajé la escaleras del primer piso hacia el salón , donde me esperaba mi madre , Cristina , viendo la televisión. Nada mas verme entrar rápidamente al salón, me miró expectante a que hablara.

— ¡Mama!, ¡Mamá! - la dije eufóricamente , mientras intentaba no subirme por las paredes.

— ¿Qué te pasa Bianca ?, ¿Qué es lo que descubriste ahora cariño? - me contestó levantándose del sofá.

— Te acuerdas de SHINee , mi grupo favorito coreano - cotorreé mientras se me trababan las palabras.

— Sí, como no voy a saberlo Bianca, si desde aquí abajo , oyo su música , cuando la pones a toda pastilla.

— Es que todavía no me lo creo Mamá

— Ve al grano Bianca.

— SHINee viene a España… - dije alargando la palabra , parecía que la iba a romper de tanto estirarla.

— Entonces, lo que has venido a decirme ,es básicamente, que sino te llevo , me vas a odiar toda tu vida ¿no?

— Exacto - la dije con una sonrisa radiante en la boca. Me conocía al dedillo. En algunos casos era muy exagerada.

— ¿Cuándo es?, ¿Cuándo vienen?

— Dentro de dos meses, el día 18 de noviembre, ¡No me creo que encima vengan el día de mi diecinueve cumpleaños!

— ¿Y donde hay que comprar las entradas?, ¿O se pueden comprar ya?

— Pues a partir de la semana que viene ya estarán a la venta. Y seguramense te compren en el corte inglés.

— En primera fila ¿no? - me dijo irónicamente , sabiendo la respuesta.

— Claro que sí - la contesté casi a punto de darme un ataque de histeria.

— Vale , la semana que viene entonces , ve a por ellas.

— Te quiero mamá - terminé diciéndola mientras la abrazaba , dándola besos de alegría.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación apresuradamente, cogí mi teléfono y llamé a Michaella.

— Micky, ¿me escuchas?, sí , es verdad tía, vienen a España.

— Me alegro por ti, Bianca - me contestó mi mejor amiga a través del auricular.

La mayoría de mis amigos pensaban que estaba loca al gustarme ese tipo de música. Yo, después de acostumbrarme a oír esos comentarios llenos de graciosísimo , pasaba , porque sabía que no lo decían con malicia. Al fin y al cabo , era su amiga y tenían que soportarme como era.

— Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que preparar los libros para mañana. ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, mañana tengo que presentar un trabajo sobre la cultura japonesa.

— Antes de que me vuelvas a colgar como hace dos días, dime , ¿Qué tal llevas la carrera?

— Bueno, no necesariamente , acabamos de empezar, pero , ya me muero por aprender el idioma.

— Oye, oye - me instó Micky - ¿Y como decías que se llamaba esa carrera?

— Estudios de Asía , que no te enteras - la contesté.

— Dentro de nada, enmede hablar español , hablaras chino - me dijo sonriéndome desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¡Eh!, para el carro que te me vas por las ramas - la frené poniendo voz molesta.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora? - me contestó insegura

— ¿Sabes que acabas de blasfemar? , ¿Cómo puedes decirme que hablaré chino , si el idioma que voy a aprender es japonés? Es para matarte tía.

— Bueno…, vale, lo siento. ¡Op! Ahora que me acuerdo, si a ti lo que te gusta es el coreano , ¿porque estudias japonés?

Bufé exasperada para que me escuchara, algún día la tiraba por un barranco.

— Por dos explicaciones muy sencillas… La primera , es que lo primero que escuché fue música japonesa, vi doramas* , mangas, animes y en general cosas de Japón. Y segundo , porque aunque también me atrae la música coreana, Japón me llama más y por otro lado, me parece que el coreano es mas difícil de aprender. Y quiero vivir en Japón. Quiero trabajar allí de guía turística. Es mi gran sueño. Mi meta. Por la que estoy dispuesta a luchar con garras y dientes. - la dije largo y tendido para que se quedara con ello. - ¿Ya te has enterado? - terminé sarcásticamente, como si se lo estuviese explicando a una niña de cinco años.

- Si, si, descuida. - paró para tomar aire - ¿Nos vemos mañana? - me preguntó dudosa.

- Creo que mañana puedo un rato. Ya te llamo yo si puedo. ¿Vale?

- Vale - dijo - Adiós - y colgó. Me tumbé bocarriva en la cama , mientras miraba el techo blanco de mi habitación, el rostro de Taemin se me presentó en la mente, sonriéndome con sinceridad. Y me pregunté porque ese joven que no conocía en persona había echo que me enamorara tan ciegamente de él.

* * *

><p>* Doramaniacas es una página llevada por chicas latinas.<p>

* ¿Que es el Halyu? ./spa/CU/CU_SP_8_1_

* Dorama, para quién no lo sepa, son series asiáticas protagonizadas por actores de carne y hueso

Espero que les guste esta historia, en verdad es el primer fanfic que hago y con mi querido Taemin ^^

Un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Rumbo a… España**_

Era primera hora de la mañana cuando me desperté , quería seguir durmiendo, pero era difícil, ya que al mismo tiempo de estar sonando el despertador, mi móvil sonaba estridentemente y estaban llamando a la puerta del hotel en el que nos estábamos hospedando el grupo. Me desperecé y estiré mientras me levantaba de la cómoda cama. Cogí el teléfono, era Young Mi , una de mis amigas de la infancia con quien todavía me relacionaba. Mientras la voz de mi amiga sonaba por el auricular, abrí la puerta, era Key , uno de mis compañeros de música, le consideraba mi mejor amigo. En ese momento volvía tener el pelo rubio, como yo. Mientras terminaba de hablar con Young Mi , se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró su reloj de muñeca. Después de dos minutos colgué.

— ¿Cuándo cogemos el vuelo?

— Dentro de dos horas, a las once, asíque ve ultimando los preparativos, que dentro de nada , tenemos que estar allí.

— Ya lo sé - le dije. - ¿A ti te emociona - igual que a mí - saber cuanta gente encontraremos en España?

— Pues claro. Por lo que se vé , nuestra música y la de nuestro país , cada día se gana mas fans alrededor del mundo. Tenemos mucha fama , también por Latinoamérica e incluso en París y también adonde vamos. Aunque España no sea muy grande , tenemos muchas fans ilusionadas por dar un concierto por primera vez allí. Hace unos años, no podíamos imaginarnos que esto pudiese suceder algún día. Solo , los grupos coreanos iban a dar conciertos en Asia , pero , ahora mismo, muchos fans están pidiendo que vallamos a cantar allí…

Mientras Key seguía hablando su reloj empezó a sonar.

— Bueno, tengo que irme, creo que me quedan por terminar un par de cosas. Te veo dentro de veinte minutos abajo. Estate preparado que sino el vuelo se retrasará otra vez , como sucedió con Onew - me dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Salió dejándome solo en la habitación.

Me fui hacia el cuarto de baño, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha. Los nervios crecían a cada segundo. No sabía con que me iba a encontrar allí. Cuantas fans nos estarían esperando en el aeropuerto e incluso en el hotel donde nos íbamos a quedar. Iba a ser una semana muy movidita. De eso estaba seguro. Al ser mi naturaleza tan activa , esta deseando bailar y cantar como lo había echo desde pequeño. La música y el baile eran mi gran pasión. Y gracias a que la productora me había descubierto , había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar mis facetas artísticas. No era por fardar , pero , me consideraban el que mejor bailaba del grupo. Después de salir , me sequé el pelo y llamé a mi madre.

Media hora después , nos dirigíamos en una gran furgoneta azul marino hacia Inchenon , uno de los aeropuertos de Corea del Sur. Habíamos dejado atrás Seúl. Cuando llegamos a las pistas, nos habían mandado por allí , ya que era imposible entrar de manera normal, porque había un innumerable numero de fans, apostadas en todas las partes del aeropuerto. Nos bajamos de la furgoneta, frente a nosotros estaba nuestro avión privado… con nuestras caras. Todavía me tenía que hacer a la idea de que era famoso. A pesar de que solo llevábamos cantando desde hace tres años, nuestra acogida por parte del - la mayoría - público femenino fue muy rápida y nuestro nombre empezó a sonar por todas las radios del país, también empezamos a presentar nuestras canciones en los miniconciertos que se daban en fin de semana.

Minho se acercó a mí, señalando a mis espaldas. Giré la cabeza, allí estaban , miles de fans coreanas con carteles con nuestras caras y palabras de animo hacia nuestro destino.

Mientras nos despedíamos de ellas con las manos, fuimos subiendo al avión.

Al sobrar ciertos asientos - ya que no eramos muchos los que íbamos; toda la maquinaria y demás personal de la productora había viajado semanas antes para dejarlo todo preparada; escogí sentarme un poco delante del ala derecha del avión, quería que me tocase la ventana. Para así poder apreciar España desde el aire.

Minho me llamó desde mi izquierda.

— ¡Taemin!

— ¿Sí? - le contesté sonriente.

— ¿Preparado?

— Nunca lo había estado tanto, amigo.

Oí una voz inconfundible a mi espalda, giré a la cabeza, para encontrarme con los ojos negro de Jonghyun, el vocalista principal de nuestro grupo.

— Rumbo a España


	3. Chapter 3

_**3. El mejor concierto de mi vida.**_

Ya estaba allí, en los alrededores del palacio Vistalegre, rodeada de chicas y chicos de todas las edades. Sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que abriesen las taquillas y después de estar dos días haciendo cola - tarea ardua que me había costado sobremanera - , veía el momento cumbre de entrar y vivir la mejor experiencia de mi vida. No quería despertar de ese sueño.

Todos llevábamos pancartas en coreano y ya estaba deseando entrar para comprar todos el merchandising que pudiese de Taemin.

Horas antes mi madre había venido a traerme la camiseta que tenía impresa su nombre y también me lo había escrito en la frente. Estaba eufórica y nerviosa a la misma vez. Sonó un pitido estridente. El que daba comienzo a la apertura de las puertas. Todos gritamos fuertemente para que se nos escuchase. Una marea loca de fans - incluida yo - empezamos a movernos de manera rápida.

Después de veinte minutos un tanto locos donde , algunas chicas , casi se tiran de los pelos, pudimos llegar hasta el campo del palacio, no me creía estar ahí, en primera fila , para ver a mi grupo favorito a pocos centímetros, ver a Taemin bailar y cantar como solo el sabía. El recinto estaba completamente lleno y los chillidos de fans histéricas porque comenzase ya el concierto se escuchaban por todo el sitio. Éramos más de diez mil y el ambiente era eufórico y alegre. Cada vez los nervios de todos los allí presentes crecían , iban en aumento. Pensaba que en algún momento el corazón me iba a explotar de los rápidos que eran mis latidos. Entonces y después de quince minutos expectantes todo el recinto se sumió en la oscuridad , los gritos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, a cada minuto las voces de miles de personas ocupaban el palacio. Y entonces comenzó. Shinee World empezó a vibrar estridentemente por los altavoces del lugar, Onew , Jonhyun, Key, Minho y Taemin aparecieron en la pantalla. En el momento en que me quedaba embelesada mirándole en cada secuencia del video, alguien salió despedido hacia arriba desde el escenario y era el. Grité y grité , sabiendo que al día siguiente no podría pronunciar ninguna palabra.

No me lo podía creer , el concierto había terminado y ya estaba, vuelta a la rutina, hasta que volviesen , la mera idea de que no volvería a verlos se asentó en mi mente, haciéndome sentir desdichada. Aunque , que hubiese sido el mejor concierto de mi vida no me lo quitaba nadie. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver a uno de mis ídolos en persona y no solo eso, habíamos pisado el mismo suelo, habíamos compartido el mismo aire. Mi madre y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la salida cuando alguien me empujó , escuché un _Mianhamnida_ , que quería decir perdón o lo siento. Entonces , como por resorte mi mirada se topo con la figura de un chico de no mas de veinte años que corría hacia la parte baja de los escenarios. Cuando creía que nadie le veía , se introdujo por un panel suelto, me quedé embelesada durante unos segundos pero fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para que mi madre no se diese cuenta de lo que había visto. Entonces una bombilla en mi cerebro se encendió y un plan magistral se formó en mi pequeña cabecita.

— ¿Mama?

— Sí , Bianca

— Espérame fuera

— ¿Porqué?

— Es que he visto a Claudia hablando con una chicas. Y lo mismo te vas a aburrir de escucharnos hablar del concierto.

— Pues la verdad es que tengo a Siney hasta en la sopa. Así que te espero fuera.

Sino fuese por lo que había visto, me hubiese enojado con ella como una loca. Mi madre , va y los llama Siney. Desde que debutaron sabe que es mi grupo preferido y tres años después sigue sin quedarse con el nombre. Bufé exasperada. Pero ahora eso no era lo importante.

Tomé la misma trayectoria que el chico, miré a ambos lados para que nadie se percatase de mi presencia y en el momento oportuno me introducí en el hueco , cerrando la entrada para que nadie sospechase. Nada mas oir el cierre mi corazón volvió a latir rápidamente, mucho mas que en el concierto, sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo , pero Taemin , era… Taemin, no se le podía describir, era como un rayo de sol iluminando la mañana o por lo menos mi mañana. Porque la verdad es que la mayoría de mis amigos se quedaban asombrados con el póster - puerta de mi niño. Y no solo eso, en una esquina de mi habitación reposaba en un sofá un muñequito basado en el video de Lucifer. Con su melena larga, que tanto me gustaba. Una amiga mía me la había regalado para navidad y se había convertido en mi pequeño tesoro. Aunque también se quedaban asombrados con la estantería llena de discos de música asiática. Por supuesto que, en la primera balda la ocupaba el grupo y debajo de esta.. otro de mis grupos favoritos - o solo los únicos, se podría decir - Arashi, un grupo japonés que ya había cumplido sus doce años en la industria musical japonesa.

Me percaté de que había unas flechas azules en el suelo y todas se dirigían una otra en la misma dirección. Era difícil andar pues cada vez que me topaba con algún hierro perteneciente al escenario tenía que levantar las piernas para poder continuar el recorrido. Se estaba volviendo un paseo bastante largo.

Por fin dos minutos después vislumbré voces al llegar al final del camino, donde una tela negra me tapaba de la gente. Me agaché con cuidado para que nadie pudiese verme, cuando comprobé que en ese mismo momento no pasaba nadie por allí me deslicé bajo la tela y me ví en un pasillo largo, con el suelo blanco como la patena y pared de color marrón pastel. Decidí ir hacia mi derecha , pero sentí unos pasos venir desde ese lado así que corrí hacia el otro lado, en ello estaba cuando sentí un cuerpo chocarse contra mí. Los dos habíamos caído , de eso estaba segura y de repente me ví en el suelo sentada contemplando a la persona que me miraba - también - desde mi misma posición.

Por mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes pero mi boca solo pronunció un nombre…

— Taemin


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Encuentro desafortunado**

El concierto había terminado bien , yo estaba contento y nuestras fans también. Descubrir España , había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había vivido. Sobretodo después de descubrir que la tortilla española y el jamón ibérico me encantaban. Pero ver a miles de fans españolas* me emocionó muchísimo más, pues era una señal de lo lejos que habíamos llegado el grupo. Solo habían pasado tres años desde nuestro debut y ya éramos conocidos mundialmente. Me alegraba de ser quien era y aunque fuese un poco tímido , esa faceta de mi yo antiguo desaparecía el entrar en escena , dando el todo por el todo. Ofreciéndole mi voz y mi baile a mis fans.

En eso pensaba mientras me dirigía hacía mi camerino cuando algo chocó conmigo, o mejor decir, alguien.

Tuve tan mala suerte, que al chocar, caí al suelo de mala manera. Oí un crack y supe en ese instante, que lo que había sonado era mi pierna en el momento en que se me rompía. Mientras me sujetaba la rodilla - con tal de no tocar la zona herida e intentando no gritar de dolor - miré al causante de mi desgracia con el odio impreso en mi mirada.

Una chica castaña ,con ojos del color de la tierra y rasgos occidentales, de mas o menos mi edad, me miraba incrédula desde mi misma posición aunque un poco mas alejada.

Cuando pronunció la palabra la entendí perfectamente. Y supe por su expresión que era lo que había pasado.

— Taemin

Era una fan, no solo porque no era del grupo del escenario, sino porque en su frente se veían algunos trozos intactos de mi nombre y para terminar de confirmármelo en su camisa se apreciaba Taemin a la perfección tanto con letras normales como en coreano. Era una fan. Había conseguido colarse - no se como - y me había buscado. Y el caso es que me había encontrado.

Entonces llegaron Key y Onew , me miraron con cara de asombro y ví como -delante de mis narices - ofrecían ayuda a la joven , mientras la furia que me surgía tan pocas veces, se dirigía en ese momento hacia mis compañeros de música.

—¿Es que no me vais a ayudar? - objeté.

— Las damas primero - corearon a la misma vez ese dúo de graciosos. Ya los pillaría, ya.

— Bueno, ya la han ayudado. -les corté.- ¿Me pueden ayudar? - la cólera crecía a cada segundo. - No sé porqué, pero creo, que gracias a vuestra amiguita - la señalé irónicamente, poniendo cara de pocos amigos - me he roto una pierna. O no - frené- mejor sería decir que ella me ha roto la pierna.- terminé poniendo énfasis, en que la chica había sido la causante de todo. Y en el momento en que mis amigos me ayudaban a levantarme del suelo, mi manager y su secretaria llegaron con caras de cabreo.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

La furia que había sentido se disipó como por arte de magia.

_¡Oh no! _Una gran tormenta se avecinaba, si por algo era conocido nuestro manager era por su mal genio. Miré a Onew y a Key, ellos, por toda respuesta asintieron. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Protegerla a toda costa… de _él._


	5. Chapter 5

_**5. Problemas**_

Muchas veces había soñado que me encontraría con él , que, de alguna manera , podría llegar a estar a escasos metros de la persona a la que idolatraba. Y él me vería y por unos segundos sabría que yo existía , que no solo tenía fans coreanas sino de distintos países del mundo. Porque quería que supiese que la mera idea de conseguir un autógrafo de él , me haría la persona mas feliz del mundo y que nadie podría quitarme ese hecho.

Cuando me había introducido por el panel, no había esperado encontrármelo , aunque era un deseo que anhelaba con el corazón, un deseo que crecía a cada día y que amenazaba con partirme en dos sino se realizaba, porque el dolor era inimaginable, porque la verdad es que no era solo una fan , el mero echo de encontrármelo, de poder conversar - aunque fuese en ingles - con el , aun así solo fuese un segundo, me llenaba por completo. Porque estaba enamorada de el, le apreciaba como persona y como cantante aunque no le conociese. Hacía tres años mi corazón había sido robado por un chiquillo de pelo negro, con forma de tazón y ojos del color de la noche sin luna. Y ahí estaba. No me lo podía creer. Taemin ante mis narices.

Sabía que se había echo daño, se sujetaba la rodilla mientras su cara reflejaba muecas de dolor. Quería morirme por ser la causante de su malestar. Tenía miedo de acercarme a él - sobretodo con la forma en la que me miraba , esos ojos que me encantaban me miraban ahora con odio - y ayudarle. No podía moverme , porque aunque yo fuese la que le había echo daño, me ponía totalmente nerviosa estar enfrente de él. Seguramente tendría la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Dos figuras aparecieron tras de mí, entonces miré asombrada a Onew y a Key mientras me ofrecían sus manos para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo. Se las cogí mientras Taemin replicaba algo en su idioma a sus compañeros, claro que no entendía lo que decían , acto seguido se acercaron a el y le levantaron con cuidado mientras seguía hablando. Me puse delante de Taemin y respondí con una de las pocas palabras que sabía.

— _Mianhamnida_ —sabía que mi pronunciación no había sido la acertada , pero esperaba que comprendieran lo que les había dicho igualmente.

— No problem — me respondió Onew , sabiendo que si lo decía en coreano no me enteraría.

Entonces mientras Taemin seguía mirándome fijamente un hombre y una mujer llegaron hasta nosotros. Tenían malas caras, el enojo se apreciaba en sus rostros. El odio del chico desapareció rápidamente en cuanto vio al hombre , mudando a preocupación.

— ¿ Museun il iso?* —dijo el hombre de cabello moreno y corto, no aparentaba mas de cuarenta.

Taemin empezó a hablar rápidamente y cuando terminó el hombre me miró con cara de loco, empezó a caminar hacia mí, pero ví como Onew y Key se interponían entre nosotros. Observé la escena que ocurría delante de mí, sabiendo en ese momento que me había metido en un problema muy gordo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6. Consecuencias**_

__

_**Taemin**_

Key y Onew habían reaccionado a tiempo. Se habían interpuesto delante de la chica antes de que llegara a ella.  
>— Ni se le ocurra — le dijo Onew con el semblante sombrío.<br>— ¿Una estúpida fan de privacidad* lastima a uno de mis cantantes y me tienes la osadía de decirme que no me acerque a ella?  
>— Con la violencia no se paga nada — continuó diciendo Key a su lado. — Y no es una fan de privacidad. En un principio nos ha pedido perdón, en nuestro idioma. Y sabe que las fans de privacidad nunca piden perdón.<br>— Vale, no lo es, pero díganme, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Taemin así? Nos queda dar un concierto en Alemania y así como está no puede ni bailar ni cantar.  
>— De mi… situación — empecé a decir — prefiero habarlo en privado con usted.<br>Acto seguido y sin darle tiempo a rechistar llamé a Key para que me ayudara a caminar. Acto seguido me giré hacia Onew.  
>— Llévala a tu camerino y dala algo de beber — le dije adelantándome — que no salga — le increpé.<br>Onew asintió , la ofreció la mano y ella se la cogió mientras se iban andando en la dirección contraria. Fui caminando como pude apoyado en mi compañero mientras Han Jin-Woo* nos seguía de cerca. Odiaba los hospitales y a los médicos asíque dejé mi pierna para lo último.  
>Llegamos hasta su despacho, Key me abrió la puerta a una pequeña estancia decorada con paredes azules y aterciopelada presidida por un escritorio de color negro junto con una alfombra que acomodaba parte del mobiliario y que ocupaba el noventa por ciento de la habitación. Key me guió hacia una de la sillas que estaban delante de las sillas del escritorio y me senté con cuidado, acto seguido en el que Key se disponía a sentarse a mi lado le paré.<br>— No, sabes que Onew sabe un poco de inglés, pero, tu eres el que mejor domina el idioma — le corté sabiendo que le decía la pura verdad — Deberías ir.  
>— Pero , ¿ Y tú? — me preguntó preocupado.<br>— No te preocupes, ya me las apaño yo para llegar hasta allí.  
>Key se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Han Jin- Woo se sentaba frente a mí.<br>— Entonces, ¿Estás seguro de que tienes la pierna rota?  
>— Al cien por ciento.<br>— Y porque todavía no has ido a que te lleven al hospital.  
>— Precisamente porque odio los hospitales y prefiero hablar sobre lo que va a pasar con la chica. — mis compañeros sabían que era muy terco, hasta que no terminaba de hacer esto o lo otro no hacía lo que me decían.<br>— Bueno —digo resignándose — habrá que cancelar el concierto.  
>— Valla al grano por favor.<br>El me miró con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando.  
>— ¿Qué va a pasar con la chica?<br>— No seas ingenuo Taemin, lo sabes de sobra, la chica se ha colado en un recinto cerrado, no sé como pero lo ha hecho , y no solo eso sino que te ha lastimado, no creas que no habrá consecuencias. Vamos a denunciarla. O mejor dicho. Vas a denunciarla. Así no volverá a hacerlo.  
>Sino fuese porque apenas me podía mantener de pie me hubiese levantado furioso.<br>— No te adelantes — le sugerí tranquilamente aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo de la rabia.  
>— Porqué? Es que la vas a defender cuando ha sido ella la que lo ha causado todo? — me constestó colérico.<br>— No se preocupe — le dije — Ya tengo pensado algo.  
>— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Taemin?<p>

_**Bianca**_

Me encontraba sentada en la silla del camerino de Onew, gracias a dios, lo ponía en inglés por eso me había enterado de donde estaba. La verdad es que era una experta en el idioma. Pero que uno de los integrantes de mi grupo favorito estuviera a escasos metros de mí , me había dejado muda. Onew me acercó un vaso de agua.  
>— Kamsamnida* — le agradecí, aunque me salió mas como un susurro<br>— De nada — me contestó en español.  
>Subí la cabeza rápidamente mirándole con asombro.<br>— ¿Hablas mi idioma?.  
>— Solo un poco<br>— ¿Cómo? — no me lo podía creer, se notaba que le resultaba un poco difícil pero lo hablaba.  
>Se sentó en una silla a mi lado<br>— Hará unos cinco años, mucho antes de debutar, vine con mi familia un mes de vacaciones — me explicó. — Pero no se mucho, sólo puedo hablar lo básico.  
>Iba a preguntarle una cosa cuando nos interrumpieron. Era Key. El rubio me miró durante un momento y se dirigió hacia la nevera que estaba a mi derecha. Le dijo algunas palabras a Onew y él me miró.<br>— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
>— Bianca.<br>— Bueno Bianca, dijo poniéndose de pie , creo que es hora de que te prepares.  
>— ¿Porqué? — lo admito, me había asustado<br>— Porque cuando Taemin se enfada, que no son muchas veces , puede llegar a ser muy capullo y seguro que se vengará de ti.  
>Me quedé con la boquiabierta , Taemin, ¿el mismo Taemin era vengativo? Me arrepentí de haber entrado ese día por aquel panel suelto, tenía que haberme ido con mi madre. Entonces me acordé y miré mi teléfono. Habían pasado tres horas y mi madre me estaba esperando fuera. No tenía cobertura asíque no había podido llamarme. Me levanté del asiento deprisa y miré a Onew.<br>— Tengo que llamar a mi madre, debe de estar preocupada — le dije en inglés, no sabía si lo entendería en español.  
>— No puedes salir de aquí — me respondió Key en un acento perfecto.<br>— No tengo cobertura y mi madre me lleva esperando ya tres horas.  
>— No puedes salir de aquí — repitió serio.<br>— Efectivamente — oí una voz a mi espalda , sabía de quien era. Giré la cabeza para ver entrar a Taemin acompañado de Jonhyun. También había una chica española , a su lado. Sería la interprete.  
>La chica se me acercó<br>— Sientate, por favor.  
>Me senté como me había dicho.<br>— El cantante del grupo Lee Taemin ha estado conversando con su manager sobre tu… desliz — dijo , suavizándolo un poco — Taemin ha llegado a un acuerdo con su manager, el concierto de Alemania se cancela y enmede denunciarte por acoso y allanamiento, tu castigo será ir a Corea junto con el grupo y cuidar de Taemin hasta que se recupere, cumpliendo así tu castigo por ocasionarle problemas al joven.  
>Me quedé mirando fijamente al chico que estaba apoyado en la pared. Me sonreía maliciosamente. Creo que en ese momento empecé a temblar.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**7. Agallas**_

Cuando salí por la parte de atrás del Palacio Vistalegre, mi móvil empezó a vibrar y sonar estridentemente, miré la pantalla, tenía mas de cincuenta llamadas, todas pertenecientes a mi madre. Miré la hora y me quedé asombrada. ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido allí dentro? Había estado mas de tres horas allí dentro , sabía que mi madre me iba a matar.

Busqué su número y la llamé rápidamente para no perder mas tiempo, su voz chillona salió por el auricular dejándome casi sorda.

— Bianca , ¿Dónde estas? Como se te ocurre preocuparme de esta manera. ¡Por dios! He estado a punto de llamar a la policía. Creía que te había pasado algo malo - vociferó mi madre histérica.

Le solté la única excusa que se me ocurrió.

— Lo siento mamá, me he retrasado hablando con Claudia y después hemos ido a tomarnos algo.

Sabía que la tendria que decir la verdad tarde o temprano pero quería que en ese momento se tranquilizara.

— ¿Dónde estas?

— En el corte inglés , en la parte trasera del Palacio.

— Voy para allá. No te muevas — me increpó.

Me desperecé y levanté de la cama, había dormido como un lirón y cuando abrí los ojos , a mi cabeza vinieron todos los recuerdos del día anterior. No quería que el tiempo pasase , quería que se quedase estancado para siempre. Mi vida había dado un cambio radical de la noche a la mañana y a mi, me gustaba llevar mi vida. Pero por cosas del destino tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Me dirigía hacia la ducha cuando llamaron al timbre. Bajé las escaleras no sin cierta vagueza y abrí la puerta. Era el cartero.

— Aquí tiene , una carta para….Cristina Ibáñez

— Es mi madre , pero , sigue dormida.

— Vale, da igual, fírmamelo tú.

El cartero depósito una carta en mi mano y firmé el documento.

Cuando estuve sola, me senté en el sillón de mi casa y la abrí. Error. No tenía que haberla leído.

_Estimada Sra. Cristina , esta carta se la ha sido enviada por la productora SM de Corea, para informarle de que ayer su hija, Bianca Ibáñez se coló en las instalaciones del Palacio Vistalegre donde se encontraban el grupo SHINee después de dar el concierto en dicho palacio. Su hija , tuvo la tan mala suerte de encontrarse con un integrante del grupo, haciendo que estos chocaran y el joven cayera de mala manera rompiéndose así la pierna. Durante media hora los ejecutivos y el joven estuvieron debatiendo que medidas tomar sobre este caso. Y decidieron hacerlo de la manera mas civilizada posible. En caso de que su hija no aceptase pagar la denuncia ella podría optar por un castigo, debiendo así viajar a Corea para cuidar al integrante hasta su completa recuperación. Y en el caso de que al final no se cumpla este requisíto deberan pagar la cantidad de…._

Tragué saliva, no querría seguir leyendo. Ahora si que estaba en un problema. Subí a mi habitación y dejé la carta en un cajón de mi escritorio. Mientras tanto fui a ducharme y me dije que , en cuanto saliera, tendría que sacar agallas de donde las hubiera para darle la carta a mi madre y explicárselo.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Separación

El día en que me había llegado la carta , decidí avisar a la universidad diciéndoles que ya no podría seguir yendo a clases por motivos personales. Me fastidiaba tener que dejarlo nada más empezar , era mi sueño.

Ese día me dio por entrar en Doramaniacas, obviamente la principal del sitio web estaba presidida por mi grupo favorito:

Se nos ha informado hace unas horas , que el grupo de música SHINee ha tenido que cancelar su concierto en Alemania , debido a que un integrante , Taemin , el menor del grupo ha tenido un accidente donde desafortunadamente se ha roto la pierna y ha sido traslado de urgencia esta madrugada a Corea . Solo nos queda darle animos para que se recupere y vuleva pronto a cantar y a bailar.

PD: Corren rumores de que el accidente ha sido causado por una chica española que se coló en las instalaciones.

Tragué saliva, aliviada en parte de que mi nombre no se mencionase, estaba segura que de ser así, tendría que mudarme de país y de planeta para que no me persiguiesen fans de todo el globo queriendo lincharme.

Al día siguiente habían llamado al timbre y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Onew esperándome fuera.

— ¿Te ayudo? — dijo refiriéndose a la única maleta que llevaba.

— No , no hace falta — me arrepentí en el momento de decirlo, le había ofendido , se le notaba en su expresión.

— Igualmente gracias , pero puedo yo sola — le afirmé intentando formar la mejor sonrisa que podía hacer en ese momento.

Mi madre salió detrás de mí , nos habían permitido despedirnos en el aeropuerto.

Miré a la furgoneta de ocho plazas — conductor incluido — esperándome enfrente de mi casa. Estaba decidida a montar en el asiento de delante cuando el líder me abrió la puerta trasera , encima, tendría que sentarme con los chicos. Me senté en el sillón vacío de mi derecha ya que Jonhyun, Key y Minho estaban juntos en el otro y, obviamente Onew se sentó a mi lado. Mi madre montó al lado del conductor. La puertas se cerraron y emprendimos el corto trayecto hacía barajas, miré por la ventana evitando encontrarme con las caras de SHINee.

Me encontraba en las pistas, delante del avión que me alejaría de mi país y mi familia. Lo admito, me había quedado embobada al ver el avión con la cara impresa de los chicos. Eran personas famosas, que sino fuese porque estaba en esa situación, me alegraría de poder estar a su lado. Entonces mi madre y yo nos miramos a la misma vez, conscientes de que había llegado la hora de despedirnos. Mientras la grúa con la escalera se aproximaba hasta nosotros ella y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente mientras nuestras lagrimas se desbordaban por nuestros rostros empapándonos la ropa.

— Llámame Bianca, cuando llegues allí, me da igual diferencia horaria, llámame.

— Sí — no podía decir mas, sentía que se me salía el corazón.

— Prométemelo — me apremió ella.

— Te lo prometo — la dije mientras se me quebraba la voz en esa última palabra. Sentí alguien cogerme suavemente del brazo, era Onew , me llevaba hasta las escaleras.

Sentí que cada peldaño que subía me alejaba mas y mas de todo lo que conocía dirigiéndome hacia un lugar — prácticamente — desconocido para mí.

Ya se lo había dicho a Micky, mi sueño estaba en otro país, Japón.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, si me había quedado embobada con el ``aspecto´´ exterior de la aeronave, con el interior me había quedado muda de asombro. Estaba parcialmente decorado con madera de color claro y brillante , en cambio lo que rodeaba las paredes de los lados del avión era blanco donde resaltaban pequeños televisores incrustados a los lados de las amplias ventanas. Todo el aeroplano estaba impreso de lujo y riqueza. Los asientos eran individuales.

No me moví mientras veía como los chicos se sentaban en sus asientos, solo decidí empezar a moverme cuando Onew señaló el asiento de enfrente suyo para que me sentara. Miré por la amplia ventana el pequeño trozo del aeropuerto de Madrid, lo último que vería de España durante un tiempo. Cinco minutos después el avión empezó a moverse por las pistas dirección Corea del Sur y yo con él.

No quería seguir llorando , pero en el momento en que despegamos una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos haciéndome cosquillas hasta llegar a la barbilla. Entonces recordé el día anterior.

Cuando salí de la ducha y tras secarme , bajé las escaleras en dirección a la cocina donde mi madre me esperaba con una taza de café en la mano. No la dije nada. Simplemente deposité la hoja en su mano. Ella me miró confundida durante un segundo y empezó a leer. Ví como, a cada línea que leía su tez empezó a ponerse pálida , cuando terminó, volvió a mirarme y en ese momento no pude aguantarme mas , lloré como una niña pequeña mientras me abrazaba. Las dos sabiamos que tenía que irme, esa cantidad no la podríamos pagar en vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Las cosas no pasan por casualidad.**

Después de catorce horas de vuelo, aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Corea, por lo que había podido explicarme Onew, nos encontrábamos en uno de los aeropuertos mas transitados de Corea del Sur, el Incheon.

Afortunadamente a la hora y media de despegar de España, me había quedado dormida; la noche anterior mi madre y yo habíamos decidido hacer la noche de Cine, básicamente consistía en ver pelis hasta que los ojos no pudiesen cargar con su peso. Esa noche era especial, era una forma de despedirnos, pasar toda la noche juntas , sin separarnos en ningún momento. Cuando íbamos por la cuarta película, Memorias de una Geisha, mi prefería , ella se quedó dormida apoyada en mi hombro derecho y con cuidado pasé mi brazo por detrás de su espalda , quedándonos así abrazadas, mientras ella dormía ajena a la tristeza que imprimaban mis lágrimas bajando por mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas , llegando hasta mi cuello, despareciendo por debajo de la camisa de mi pijama. Sabía que la cabeza no tardaría en avisarme de que había llorado demasiado pero la olvidé por completo cuando me dí cuenta de que mi mundo se desmoronaba por completo , haciéndome la persona mas desdichada del mundo en ese momento. Asi permanecimos , juntas , amarradas la una a la otra sin querer soltarnos durante toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Abrazadas bajo el manto de lo que considerábamos nuestro hogar.

Cuando el avión frenó , me percaté de que íbamos a salir por la puerta de atrás. Cogí mis dos maletas de mano y bajamos por la escalera de la grúa. Inmediatamente , una furgoneta azul exactamente igual a la que había visto horas antes, frenó en seco delante de nosotros. Onew , que estaba detrás de mí me empezó a hablar.

— Date prisa

Le hice caso, bajamos la escalera los mas rápido que pudimos y me senté junto a Key , ya que nadie me había dicho donde. Yonhyun se sentó a mi otro lado. Mientras el líder cerraba la puerta , el conductor pisó el acelerador y la furgoneta empezó a moverse deprisa. Ante mi incertidumbre Key, al que antes consideraba el mas gracioso del grupo, me miró y me contestó a mi pregunta no formulada.

— Nadie puede verte , sino , harían preguntas

Asentí.

Todo el trayecto fuimos en silencio, estuve mirando el paisaje que se me presentaba desde la ventana oscurecida. Después de dos horas de trayecto la furgoneta se metió entre las calles y aparecimos en frente de una casa de dos pisos. Todas las farolas de alrededor de la gran casa estabas llenas de dedicatorias para el grupo. Lo supe porque ví claramente SHINee. La puerta dy hierro que cubría la entrada de posibles fans de privacidad , se abrió para dejarnos paso mientras un revuelo se formaba detrás nuestra. Al segundo hombres o mejor guardaespaldas salieron a tropel del edificio y rodearon la furgoneta mientras entrábamos al garaje que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta de madera, quedándose los hombres fuera del lugar.

Nos bajamos del coche y aproveché para observar la casa que yacía delante de mí , enseñándome sus fauces, queriéndome devorar para no dejarme escapar. La habían pintado recientemente , con un color amarillo y alegre, las ventanas grandes y espaciadas estaban cubiertas por cortinas blancas como la cal.

Me acordé, pero , Onew , leyéndome esta vez la mente, se me acercó por detrás para responderme a otra pregunta no formulada.

— La compramos ayer — me contestó serio.

Sabía que vivían en unos apartamentos no muy llamativos y bastante dejados , por eso me había impresionado.

— ¿Por mi verdad? Por mi culpa — le dije desviando la vista hacia el segundo piso , donde aprecié una sombra detrás de la cortina, seguramente , producto de mi imaginación, ya que en cuanto parpadeé durante un solo segundo, la cortina estaba en su sitio.

— Siempre he pensado — terminó diciendo el líder, haciendo que diese un pequeño brinco, ocasionado porque creía que se había alejado — que las cosas no pasan por casualidad. Es decir, tu destino se ha cruzado con el nuestro, a partir de ahora y con el paso del tiempo, sabremos que es lo que te llevó a ti, una chica normal y corriente de otro país a encontrarte con nosotros. Y solo lo sabremos cuando en verdad ocurra algo que nos diga , que nos explique tu presencia aquí. — dijo eso último señalándome con el dedo índice, mientras una sonrisa sincera se posaba en su boca.

— Así que solo me queda decirte tres palabras.

_Bienvenida a nuestro mundo._

* * *

><p><em>Dejen review si les gustó please ^^ <em>


	10. Chapter 10

**_10._ _Nuevo hogar_**

_**Taemin**_

Abrí los ojos , molesto porque la luz del sol se filtraba por la cortina y me daba de lleno en los ojos , pero, lo suficientemente cansado como para no querer levantarme a bajar las persiana. Estaba tumbado en la cama, metido entre las sabanas, pero solo con los bóxer puestos ya que odiaba ponerme un pijama. Me puse de lado, intentando moverme muy despacio para que la pierna no empezara a quejarse de _demasiado movilidad. _Ocultando mi rostro a la luz. Hacia cinco horas que me habían dado el alta , con la condición de que alguien me cuidara y estuviera pendiente de mí.

— Por supuesto — le había contestado a la amable enfermera de pelo rojizo y ojos negros que me miraba desde su silla. Mientras la sonreía me acordaba de mi agresora y me emocionaba pensando en las mil maneras que había para hacerla la vida imposible.

Un murmullo se empezaba a formar afuera, eso solo significaba una cosa, ya habían llegado.

Sentía el ronroneo del automóvil entrar por el patio de la nueva casa, en dirección hacia el garaje, no sin antes escuchar como las puertas de la furgoneta se abrían y cerraban. Me levanté como pude de la cama y fui cojeando hacía la ventana para mover ligeramente la cortina y asomar mis ojos al exterior. Pude apreciar a la chica, que estaba hablando con un Onew demasiado sonriente para mi gusto, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a mosquear, no quería que nadie se entrometiera entre la joven y yo.

Un segundo, lo suficientemente tarde , me dí cuenta de que la muchacha me estaba mirando desde su posición. Me alejé de la ventana, volviendo lentamente a mi cama, tirándome encima de ella, sin arroparme. Esperando que mi venganza llegara y con ella mi victima.

_**Bianca**_

Me quedé quieta , no sabía que hacer en ese mismo momento, pero recibí ayuda.

Mientras Onew , Key y Yonhyun entraban directos a su nueva casa y yo me quedaba estática en mi sitio, Minho me vió, apoyó una de sus manos en el borde de la puerta y me invitó a entrar con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. Muda de vergüenza entré delante de él, encontrándome con un pasillo bastante largo, que una vez recorrido, mi mandíbula amenazó con dejarme la boca abierta.

Un gran salón asomaba a primera vista, acompañado de un televisor Sony enorme, con estanterías , sillones y una mesa muy bien conjuntados, del color de la madera oscura.

Onew me agarró del brazo y me guió a lo largo de la casa.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepas donde está cada cosa, si es la primera vez que estás aquí? — le pregunte , mientras una vena de incertidumbre se posaba en mi frente.

— Existe la palabra catalogo — me contestó a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

— Ah — fue toda mi respuesta.

Después de enseñarme la cocina; que era asombrosamente espaciosa e iluminada y que estaba fabricada en tonos verdes; uno de los baños de la planta baja y la increíble y enorme habitación donde habían instalado una sala de recreativos, me llevó hasta la segunda planta.

El pasillo que presidía las habitaciones era tan ancho que cabían cinco personas puestas de lado cómodamente y tan largo como para que hubiesen treinta personas ocupándolo. Había seis puertas, el líder me arrastró hacia la última de la derecha y me la abrió.

— Esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora — dijo , mientras a mi se me cortaba la respiración. La estancia que se me presentaba era el doble que mi antigua habitación, y no sabía como, a esta , la habían pintado con mi color favorito, el morado. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, en una esquina aprecié un gran armario de madera de color violeta , una cama de matrimonio con colcha y almohada del mismo color, estanterías y hasta un ordenador de sobremesa de última generación, al lado de este, reposaba una bolsa de alguna tienda , que no reconocí.

— ¿Puedo? — le pregunté, dudosa de si era de mala educación.

— Claro.

Me acerqué hasta la mesa y abrí la bolsa, encontrándome con una webcam y un micrófono de última generación.

— ¿Porqué? — le pregunté.

— Para que tu madre no se preocupe demasiado. Así podrá verte — me dijo señalando el aparato electrónico — y hablar contigo, cuando la diferencia horaria os lo permita.

No teníais porqué — una lágrima traicionera se me escapó por el lagrimal en dirección hacia mi mejilla derecha.

— Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, después de obligarte a venir con nosotros.

Seguí inspeccionando mi cuarto , el cual tenía baño, del que no me había percatado antes. Cuando terminé me senté en la cama, era cómoda y mullida. Entonces Onew, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta me miró seriamente.

— Taemin está en la habitación de al lado — Lo había sospechado cuando había visto la sombra de alguien detrás de la cortina , pero había creído que era producto de mi imaginación.

— Supongo que cuando despierte te pondrá al día sobre la operación y te indicará que es lo que tienes que hacer. Por cierto, la habitación de enfrente es la mía, llamame si tienes alguna duda. No molestas.

— Ok — dije rápidamente antes de que cerrara la puerta, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Me tumbé en la cama , sin saber que hacer, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el techo de mi habitación pero me quedé dormida.

_**Onew**_

Sino fuera porque con el estaba curado de espanto, hubiese gritado nada mas girarme y encontrarme con un Taemin adormilado y con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué hacías con ella?

— Nada, solo la he enseñado la casa y su cuarto.

Mi amigo empezó a acercase a mi , quedando nuestras miradas conectadas entre sí.

— No te metas entre ella y yo, no quiero problemas — me dijo mientras su voz se tornaba grave.

Acto seguido se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró dando un portazo. No sabría decir lo que había pasado durante esos segundos tensos pero habían conseguido ponerme de muy mal humor.

_**Taemin**_

Estaba cegado por la furia , podría dar patadas a todo lo que se me pusiese delante , pero, con una pierna rota ya era suficiente. Entonces decidí que mi venganza iba a empezar en ese mismo momento , abrí la puerta de mi habitación , salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi agresora, abrí la puerta bruscamente para que me oyera, pero, la busqué y no la ví, pasé mi mirada por la habitación y la encontré en la cama dormida, respirando tranquilamente. Toda mi furia se había desvanecido en el momento. Me acerqué a la cama, la joven respiraba con tranquilidad y eso hizo volver mi ansia de venganza. Hasta que la sentí hablar.

— Mamá — la oí decir, sabia a que se refería con esa palabra. Lloraba y no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, me senté en la cama y como hipnotizado por una fuerza extraña me fui acercando hasta que nuestras caras estaban a un solo palmo y en ese momento, como queriendo romper el momento, ella abrió los ojos, unos ojos color tierra que me taladraban y me envolvian por completo.


	11. Chapter 11

_** imperecederos**_

_**Bianca**_

Sentí un peso encima de mí y abrí los ojos, topándome con unos ojos como la noches sin luna que estaban firmemente clavados en los míos. Cuando ví mas allá de ellos me encontré con un Taemin un poco pálido y una expresión indescifrable en el semblante. No se cuanto tiempo nuestras miradas se sostuvieron, pero cuando me dí cuenta de donde estaba , le empuje hacia atrás muerta de la vergüenza y roja como un tomate , el buscando algo a lo que amarrarse para no caerse me cogió de los brazos , haciendo que por causa de la inercia, termináramos, de todas maneras, en el suelo. Solo que ahora era yo quien me encontraba encima de el.

— Auch — oí como se quejaba por el peso extra. Me deslicé rápidamente quedándome sentada en el suelo, a su lado.

— ¿Estas bien? – me había , ante todo, asustado.

Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia su hombro pero el me la apartó bruscamente. Me miró enrabietado desde su posición.

— Es que no puedes tener cuidado?, No hace ni seis horas que he salido del hospital y quieres que vuelva.

— Lo siento — dije, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡No llores! — me gritó. —Odio que lloren delante de mí , me pone enfermo.

Él , al ver que seguía llorando siguió regañándome.

— ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña? — siguió escupiendo las palabras , a cada cual mas dañina.

Intenté tranquilizarme y razonar mientras el intentaba, en vano, ponerse de pie. No tardé en ofrecerle ayuda.

— ¿Te ayudo? — le pregunté dudosa de su contestación.

Taemin, a cada minuto mas cabreado si cabe, sabía que no podría hacerlo solo. Agarró mi mano y ya que mi fuerza no era mucho decidí levantarle lo mas rápido posible ya que la gravedad terminaría de ponerle firme, solo que no había contado con que fuera yo la que se desestabilizaría y estuviese a punto de caer de culo al suelo, cosa que no ocurrió , ya que Taemin me había agarrado de la mano en el último momento y por inercia me había acercado a él. Por una parte y era la que mas resonaba en mi mente, habría deseado terminar en el suelo , ya que cuando me quise dar cuenta , no había espacio entre el y yo. Nos estábamos besando o se podría decir, que nuestros labios, involuntariamente a sus dueños habían decidido unirse. Y lo peor de todo aquello , es que durante esa mínima fracción de segundo, los dos nos estábamos mirando con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Muda de asombro decidí alejarme de el , ya que no lo veía muy dispuesto a dar el paso.

Nos habíamos quedado estáticos en el sitio , como en shock, preguntándonos y diciéndonos a nosotros mismos que lo que había pasado, no había pasado. Me giré , mirando a otro lado. E instintivamente me toqué los labios. Un segundo después oí la puerta cerrarse suavemente. Me acerqué a la puerta, y me apoyé en ella para no desmayarme de la impresión. Todo había sido tan irreal. Sentir los cálidos labios de Taemin sobre los míos y su olor a miel me habían terminado de desquiciar. Me estaba volviendo loca.

_**Onew**_

Subí por la escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Bianca para avisarla que la cena estaba preparada , por suerte ese día había cocinado Yonhyun, era tan bueno cantando como cocinando. Estaba a punto de llegar arriba cuando sentí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y a alguien segundos después suspirando y apoyándose en la puerta. Era mi compañero. Se tocaba los labios extrañamente y tenia una expresión difícil de definir. Dos segundos exactos después se dirigió cojeando hacia su cuarto. Decidí ir a ver a Bianca, llamé a la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy yo , Onew, ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro

Abrí la puerta, encontrándome a una Bianca que había perdido el color y que tenía ojos llorosos.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?, ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunté preocupado.

— No, no ha pasado nada — Y antes de dejarme seguir me evitó — ¿Querías decirme algo?— me contestó sinceramente , se notaba que no quería hablar en ese momento.

— Solo quería avisarte de que la cena está preparada.

— Ah, vale. Ahora voy.

Sintiendo que me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban , salí del cuarto para no molestar y bajé las escaleras, no sin antes mirar hacia donde minutos antes, estaba apoyado Taemin, con su mano en forma de puño posada en su pecho.


	12. Chapter 12

_**12. Arroz y Kimchi**_

_**Taemin**_

Salí del cuarto rápidamente, cerré la puerta con cuidado y tuve que apoyarme en ella. El corazón me latía rápidamente y amenazaba con salírseme de su cavidad, todas mis terminaciones estaban funcionando a gran velocidad. Mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba, dirigí mis dedos hacia mis labios, donde dos minutos antes habían estado posados los suaves y sedosos labios de la chica.

No me explicaba lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación, recordaba vagamente haberla agarrado en el último momento para que no cayera de espalda y después nada, solo el calido y suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos y esos ojos mirándome y atravesándome tan sorprendidos como los míos mismos. Intenté no pensar y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, decidiendo , en el último momento girar la cabeza hacia la puerta de su cuarto donde minutos antes sin saberlo en ese momento , se había obrado un milagro.

_**Bianca**_

Decidí ducharme y después de secarme , me vestí con una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros azules. Todo me había parecido un sueño, tan irreal... Un sueño del que quería y no quería salir a la misma vez. Me senté en la cama, estática, sin emoción, como una muñeca de porcelana a la que se la había parado el tiempo , quedando estancada de por vida en esa situación, en esa misma posición, donde el mas ligero movimiento amenazaría con romperla en pedazos, terminando esparcida por el suelo.

Parpadeé durante un segundo y entonces me acordé de que abajo me estaban esperando. Lentamente me fuí levantando de la cama, me miré en el espejo del baño, peine mi largo pelo, me hice una coleta y salí al pasillo. Cuando bajé a la cocina, ya estaban allí todos , todos... menos él. Los cuatro chicos estaban hablando alegremente, solo que no tenía ni idea de lo que decían. Me quedé de pie, mirando los felices y contentos que eran, ver así, a mi grupo favorito, por una parte me hacía replantearme que era afortunada de poder estar en ese mismo momento con ellos. Una sombra pasó por mi lado, era Taemin, andaba con una muleta , tenía la cabeza agachada y una expresión indescifrable. Ví como se sentaba en una de las dos sillas vacías situadas entre Yonhyun y Key y se sentó sin siquiera mirarme.

Onew se tuvo que percatar de mi incomodidad y señaló la otra silla a su lado para que me sentara. Una vez estuve allí miré el plato delante de mí.

Era una mezcla blanca y roja. Lo blanco era arroz, pero lo otro no conseguía averiguarlo , a pesar de que me sonaba de haberlo visto en algún lado.

— ¿Qué es?

— Arroz y Kimchi — me contestó.

— ¿De verdad? — le pregunté sorprendida.

— Sí, por… ¿No te gusta? — me dijo preocupado.

— No, no es eso — me adelanté a explicarle — la verdad es que hacía mucho que lo quería probar — le afirmé con una media sonrisa. Estaba buscando los cubiertos cuando me fijé en dos palos a la derecha de mi plato.

— Pero… — empecé a decir — hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

— Que no sé utilizar ``esto´´ — contesté haciendo énfasis en la palabra mientras le enseñaba los famosos palillos.

— Ah… entonces , eso es fácil, yo te puedo ayudar — me sentí aliviada al oír sus palabras.

— _Kamsamnida* _

Dejó a un lado sus palillos, acercó su silla a la mía y cogió los mios. Con su mano derecha los puso en su posición.

— Mira, esta es la posición adecuada — me explicó poniéndolos delante de mis ojos.

Asentí y entonces me los puso en la mano. Intenté hacer la forma , pero o se me caía la poca comida que cogía o directamente, no conseguía que las puntas de los palillos la agarraran, así estuvimos durante veinte minutos, riéndonos como posesos ante mi torpeza con esa nueva manera de coger la comida. Las risas de cinco personas se proyectaban por toda la cocina , llegando a todos los rincones de la misma. Todas menos la de Taemin. Oí un quejido y automáticamente mis ojos se posaron en su cabello, seguía con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pero podía apreciar perfectamente el rictus que transformaba su boca en una mueca. Estaba de mal humor, lo sabía; levantó la vista y cuando se dio cuenta de que le había estado mirando, llamó a Onew.

El líder contestó a su llamada y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras pero había echo que todos se callasen y el ambiente te tornara tenso y distante. Pasé mi mirada confusa por las dos figuras. Entonces Taemin se levantó y se acercó hasta mí.

— No vuelvas a pedirle que te enseñe , es un mal profesor. — me contestó dejándome helada con palabras tan dañinas dirigidas a su compañero. Se encorvó hacia abajo ligeramente y cogió los palillos; dirigió su mano derecha hacia la mía, juntando nuestras manos; mientras el intentaba enseñarme, yo rezaba por que no se me notase que me había ruborizado. Intentaba coger aire, mientras sus respiración y sus palabras me avisaban de que su cabeza no estaba muy lejos de la mía. No sé si en algún momento empecé a temblar, pero, o el no se dio cuenta o no le dio importancia.

Los cogió por separado , uno me lo puso en la mano derecha.

— Agarralo como si fuera un lápiz.

Le hice caso.

— Ahora intercambia el dedo índice por el medio, así. — Me fue indicando. — Ahora, el otro. Esta vez lo coges con el dedo índice haciendo que la parte baja del segundo palillo se apoye en tu dedo medio y a la vez apoyas tu pulgar a su lado para dar mas firmeza a la postura de tu mano. — sentía cada soplo de respiración a pocos centímetros de mí, me había quedado, increíblemente relajada con el suave tono de su voz. Como si nos hubiésemos conocido tiempo atrás, como amigos que se han reencontrado después de mucho tiempo. Sin haberme dado cuenta había girado la cabeza para observarle durante unos segundos cuando ví que el había echo lo mismo. Aparté la vista inmediatamente. Entonces me descubrí sola con Taemin en la cocina. Había estado tan nerviosa por su proximidad que no me había dado cuenta de cuando se habían levantado los chicos. Oí como el chico tragaba saliva fuertemente.

— ¿Estas preparada?

— Sí.

Alejó sus manos de las mías, hice lo que me había enseñando y parecía que lo había conseguido.

— Bueno — dije medio suspirando — es hora de que pruebe el kimchi — contesté alegremente.

Conseguí engancharle, intenté omitir un gritito de alegría y me lo llevé a la boca. Casi pego un salto desde la silla a la luna.

— ¿Estas bien? — me dijo apresuradamente Taemin con cara de preocupación. Mediante gestos conseguí que entendiera que quería un vaso de agua.

Cuando pude finalmente hablar, empecé a reirme.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me pregunto el chico poniendo cara de ``esta chica se ha vuelto loca´´

— Oficialmente los coreanos tenéis un estómago muy fuerte.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

— No me acordaba de que había leído algo sobre Kimchi y se me había olvidado que era picante.

Entonces el se me unió, riéndonos los dos, nuestras risas martilleaban las paredes de aquel lugar que empezaba a parecerme un hogar.


End file.
